Descent Into Madness
by bud-cosby
Summary: He tried, he couldn't handle the pain much longer, so he forgot himself, and everyone else... (Based off Amnesia, with my OC Raptros.)
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't, you know it's futile…"_

"No, I have to do this…"

"_You're shivering, is that regret I hear in your voice?"_

"Yes, its torture, I must forget…"

"_You will only prove yourself to be a coward. Is that what you are?"_

"I don't know, and I don't want to know…"

The fluid flowed through his energon lines, almost like a poison. He started walking through the halls of the asylum, trying not to forget.

He started to collapse, trying to tell himself not to forget. It felt like he was dying, only worse.

The memories of his life before started to fade away, slowly destroying everything his processor could handle.

"Don't forget, my name is… My name is… Raptros…" He said collapsing to the ground, he wasn't Raptros anymore… Raptros was only a memory…

Was it the beginning, or the end? That could not be said, as he lay there motionless.

But as he drifted into recharge, a flash of red passed by, then left without a trace.

"_The shadow is coming, so you must be wary…"_

**Well, that was a preview of whats up next. The voice in italics is the voice of alexander, from the game amnesia.**

**Hope you enjoyed…**


	2. Chapter 2

He groaned as woke up, looking around as he struggled to get up.

"What happened?" He asked himself, looking for anything that could stop the confusion. He got to his knees and picked up a partially smashed piece of stone. It was oddly shaped and had writing engraved on the smooth tablet.

He looked at it and tried to figure out who would have put this here.

He started to read aloud what was on this stone tablet.

**I wish I could ask how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. But don't be afraid Raptros.**

**I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact, There is a purpose.**

**You are my final effort to put things right. Primus willing the name Keflar sill invokes bitter anger in you. **

**If not, this will sound horrible.**

**Go to the inner sanctum, find Keflar, and kill him. **

**His chassis is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you.**

**One last thing, a shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality.**

**I have tried everything but there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can.**

**Redeem us both, Raptros. Descend into the darkness where Keflar awaits, and murder him…**

**Your Former Self**

**Raptros**

Raptros stood there with a look of disbelief. A gust of cold wind and dust picked up, blowing past him.

The growls coming from the room beside him only proved what the message said. He felt weak, and tired, he just wanted to recharge.

Though he knew by what this message said, it would give him at least one purpose. And if it helped him find out who he really is, so be it.

He began limping down the stone corridor, looking for some way to relieve the pain in his side. He saw the statues of mechs long dead. He knew something off just by how this whole place looked, but he knew he was only scratching the surface.

As he walked down the hallway he saw a huge door. He tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. The other side was blocked.

He grunted and turned towards another door, which swung open easily. A sudden gust of wind hit the door to his right, swinging open while things flew out of the room.

This startled him, making him jump back.

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought walking over to the open door at the end of the room. He walked through and looked at the banners on the walls.

The place got worse and worse as he walked through the halls. Whole parts of the ceiling were falling down. Even the floor looked like it would break at any moment.

He walked through to a huge room with pillars that were toppled for what seemed like a millennia. The stairs were almost completely destroyed.

"What is this place?" He thought aloud. A few rocks fell just from the sound of his voice.

He saw a few flakes of some, reddish material. And sudden flashbacks racked his processor.

**Keflar, is it, Inside the asylum?**

_**In a manner of speaking. Come, bring the lamp, you've been to the refinery, have you not?**_

**I don't believe I have. Is it connected to the… What did you call it?**

_**The Inner Sanctum, my most precious chamber, Raptros. And it lies well beyond the refinery. In fact, it lies beneath the very stone of Severa…**_

He sighed as the memory stopped. It was a relief to remember something but it just wasn't good enough…

He needed to know everything...


	3. Chapter 3

As he shook off the feelings of fear, he walked down the staircase in front of him. The walls felt like they were closing in as he walked. His sanity was at risk, and so was his life.

He opened the door and carefully stepped through. He was ready to make a break for it if anything happened.

The hall was caved in by boulders, but what really caught his interest was the red substance that covered it.

He reached out to touch it, getting a burning sensation on his servo. He pulled back quickly, seeing his plating corrode a bit at the surface.

"_There has to be a way through!"_ He thought.

A sudden idea went through his processor.

"_The laboratory, couldn't it have some sort of, acid?"_

He turned on his heel and went back through the door, seeing as the red substance was spreading. He went back up the stairs and looked down another hall.

"_Either that's the way to the refinery, or someplace else…" _He thought as he walked to the hall, only to be met by two doors instead of one.

One way looked dark and shrouded with mist, while the other looked like the rest of the asylum.

He went through the familiar door and saw nothing, just darkness. His pede hit something hard, causing him to yelp.

He looked down and picked up whatever it was, turning it in his palm.

"_A lantern? Is this what I remembered?" _He thought.

Sadly enough he found that it did not have any oil. He looked around, hearing a few screams and whispers while he stepped down the wooden staircase. Wait, wood?

He stopped and looked around, trying to find somewhere to go. He heard a whisper from behind him, turning around quickly to see two red optics, which quickly vanished before he could get a good look at them.

He found a pot of oil in front of him, which he picked up. He filled his lantern, starting with a spark, then a full golden flame.

He was confused as to why a pot of oil just came out of nowhere. Is reality really breaking down like he said?

He walked down the stairs, turning to a doorway, he walked through into some sort of lab. He looked around and saw a desk with a note.

He walked towards, and his processor was plagued with more flashbacks.

_**There should be more cuprite.**_

_**And one part Aqua Fortis.**_

"_One part Aqua Fortis? Cuprite? What am I remembering?" _He asked himself, soon recovering from his flashback.

He walked up to the desk, grabbing the note.

It didn't mean much to him, just someone rambling on about science and what he's accomplished. He set down the note and looked around. He noticed a chemistry area, but he didn't have what he needed.

A sudden shaking made him lose his footing, and fall to the floor.

"What was that?" He said aloud, causing a disturbance in the water that seemed to be in a pit.

He walked over slowly, making sure not to break the frail grating. He looked in, and saw that it looked like somebody was in the water, but nobody was there.

He walked away slowly, deciding to make sure he knew how to get back to this place.

The sounds of screaming and whispers continued, causing him to lay down.

He needed to rest…


End file.
